Limiting speed of a motor vehicle on a road is a common traffic management method that ensures traffic safety and reduces accidents. With the rapid development of traffic control and the widespread use of intelligent traffic control technology, limiting speed of a motor vehicle on certain roads gradually becomes an important control means to regulate traffic flow and road capacity, and to balance traffic flow of a road system.
In prior art, the common methods used for limiting speed of a motor vehicle include a dynamic and static speed limit sign, pavement markings, a speed bump, and so on. The speed limit signs and pavement markings only act as a reminder for speed control and are not effective in slowing down traffic. A speed bump is a raised ridge on a roadway and usually is made of material such as metal or rubber. A speed bump forces a vehicle to slow down by causing an uncomfortable jolting motion. A speed bump can only force a vehicle to slow down; however, it cannot achieve speed control. Installing a speed bump on a roadway tends to generate not only noise pollution, but also tends to increase the amount of exhaust emission and will create unnecessary environmental pollution. In addition, it may create potential safety problems. When a vehicle passes a speed bump at high speed the speed bump may cause a strong jolting motion to the vehicle. In worst case that strong jolting motion could cause damage to the vehicle or goods inside, and cause injury to the passengers considerably. It may even cause traffic accidents. The speed bump cannot be used widely for traffic control.
In the process of traffic management and control, speed control of vehicles is achieved by the effective restriction of a driver's driving behaviors. The present disclosure provides a technique that controls a driver from speeding by utilizing an electromechanical control device according to the driver's driving behavior. The present disclosure regulates traffic flow effectively while ensuring traffic safety.